Recognized Maniacs
Recognized Maniacs is a Megalo-insert AU where the characters of Undertale are replaced by AU versions of Megalovania that their creator is "recognized" for. Formerly owned by Xinos and Xeno, the AU was given to RPretribution when both owners lost interest. The AU was made as a joke but is now being taken semi-serious. Every Megalo has a nickname that hasn't been revealed. The nicknames will be added when they aren't private. Roles Major: * Frisk - Acedia / Los Desperados - “Ace” * Flowey - Unshattered - “???” * Toriel - Animus - “???” * Napstablook - Execution - “???” * Sans - Mokeylokrima - “???” * Papyrus - Fall of Them All - “???” * Undyne - Stone Smashed - “???” * Alphys - Ignis Inferni - “???” * Mettaton - Showdown - “???” * Asgore - Endless Debt - “???” * Asriel - Emissary - “???” * Chara - Invictus / Fall of Their Freedom - “???” * G̕áster ̡- ̶P͜ower ̸Out͟ag̸e̷ ҉-̢ "̀?̢??̧" Minor: * Dummy - Make Your Own MEGALOVANIA * Froggit - Requiem of the Tortured Mind * Conveniently-Shaped Lamp - Living a Nightmare * Doggo - Breaking Bedrock * Dogamy - Just Monika * Dogaressa - Poetic Justice * Greater Dog - Stolen Food * Lesser Dog - Tegelbrytare * Grillby - Chaotic * Snowdin Shopkeeper - Disbelief Hardmode * Snowdin Librarians - Heavy Metal Mater & Long Passed Expiration * Ice Cap - Final Party * Jerry - Brotherlovania * Glyde - Breaking the Rules * Nice Cream Guy - Unhappy thoughts * River Person - Mowed Down * Monster Kid - Closure * Gap Bird - Bullet Steve * Temmie - Spanking the Bad Boy * Mad Dummy - Large Washing Machine * Gerson - LOVE Can Drive Someone Insane * Onionsan - Motivation * Shyren - Patience * RG01 - Sadism * RG02 - Cybercide * Burgerpants - Overdrive * Muffet - Terminal * So Sorry - Pencil Streak / Guweehahaheegalomania * Catty - Concursus * Bratty - Hoohah * Pyrope - White Streak * Amalgamates - ‘My Take’ * Annoying Dog - MEGALOVANIA Areas: * Ruins - Heaven * Snowdin Forest - Enocyre Forest * Snowdin Town - Arku Parku * Waterfall - Exitium * Hotland - Ceartas * CORE - Bibulus * Last Corridor - Dire Dire Docks Trivia * Recognized Maniacs was the first megalo-insert. Most other megalo-inserts are takes on it. Role Changes * Roadhouse used to be Asgore before Endless Debt. However, ExtendedFun wanted Roadhouse to be removed. A vote was had on whether Bibulus or Endless Debt should be the new Asgore. At the end of the vote, Endless Debt won and Bibulus became the core replacement. * Erasure used to be Temmie. However, Nina wanted Erasure to be removed. After a vote in the RM server, Spanking the Bad Boy became its replacement. * Bodacious used to be monster kid before Drat left the Undertale community. Now that he is back, Brotherlovania is now Jerry. Category:Thematic Category:Serious Category:Megalo-Insert